


Honey and Oil

by evanelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disabled Character, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Hanzo's legs are totally prosthetics, Kneeling, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: Jesse just needs to let Genji take care of him, like he takes care of Hanzo. Hanzo knows it'll be so good for Jesse, because if Genji takes such good care of Hanzo, after everything Hanzo did to him, how much better will it be for Jesse, who has never wronged Genji?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourselves and read the tags, friends! This is not a happy or nice place.
> 
> If you want musical accompaniment, the first portion was written to the Adventure Club Dubstep Remix of _Crave You_ by Flight Facilities, and the latter portion to _Rev 22:20_ by Puscifer.

Hanzo knows that Jesse hurts when he looks at him, can see the shards of it digging into Jesse’s soul refracted in his eyes, but life for Hanzo is so much better now, and he wants Jesse to see that, to understand. The guilt that dragged him down and dogged at his heels for a decade has begun to fade. His burdens are lifted, because Genji is here, and he can finally, actually atone. The guilt may creep back from time to time, but Hanzo can kneel at his brother’s feet, and take solace in the knowledge that Genji will know what needs to be done.

He took Genji’s life from him, and now he can give his own back, in whatever way Genji wants, and Genji is so good to him. Genji makes sure Hanzo takes care of himself, takes care of Hanzo, and asks for so little in return. _Be mine,_ Genji had said, and that’s never been a hardship for Hanzo. Even when he was raging and swinging his blade at Genji, when he was drowning himself in alcohol, especially during the yearly reprieve just long enough to break into Shimada Castle and present his feeble offerings to Genji’s memory, Hanzo has always been Genji’s.

Looking back, Hanzo can see that those ten years were spent on a knife’s edge of not knowing if living or dying would be a better sacrifice for his brother’s murder. Most days the scale tipped in favor of living, if barely, but never kindly. Never comfortably. Hanzo didn’t deserve to live _well_ when his brother wasn’t living at all. Drowning his guilt in liquor only increased it, since it numbed the pain Hanzo felt was only the beginning of what he deserved to suffer. 

Now the weight of having to make such choices every day has been taken from him, and he is lighter and better for it.

Since Overwatch, since _Genji_ , Hanzo has found himself enjoying things again. He still catches himself holding back from time to time, often only when Genji pushes him toward things that he didn’t even realize he likes. Jesse McCree is one of those things.

Jesse is kind, and solid, and steady, and warm, and a number of things that Hanzo can’t bring himself to articulate even in his own head, but he makes Hanzo feel wanted. Not that he ever feels unwanted - not truly, not when he has Genji - but the way he belongs to Genji and the way Jesse wants him, the way Jesse wants Genji, are different things. Hanzo was reluctant, but Genji had just _tsk_ -ed at him.

“I know you’re mine, anija,” he’d all but crowed. “Bringing Jesse to our bed won’t change that.”

And that, that casual _our_ is what decided Hanzo. Being wanted by Jesse and being able to want him back will make Hanzo happy, but having Jesse will make _Genji_ happy as well, and Hanzo owes his happiness to Genji, at the very least.

Jesse just needs to let Genji take care of him, like he takes care of Hanzo. Hanzo knows it'll be wonderful for Jesse, because if Genji takes such good care of Hanzo, after everything Hanzo did to him, how much better will it be for Jesse, who has never wronged Genji? Genji will heal him, all of his jagged edges and bleeding wounds, if Jesse just let him. If Jesse feels it himself, how freeing it is to be Genji’s, like Hanzo is Genji’s, then maybe the softness in his gaze won’t be tempered by pain when he looks at Hanzo. Maybe the attraction in his body language around Genji won’t be tempered by wariness in his eyes.

###

Genji lets Hanzo talk Jesse through it the first time, teaching Jesse about how to let go, how to stop being. To just let himself give in and fade away until there's nothing left holding him together and all the little bits that make up _Jesse Mccree_ float away on a wind blown by the cadence of Hanzo’s words.

Hanzo has him kneel on a cushion on the floor, nude except for a thick strip of ribbon over his eyes and tied carefully behind his head. Hanzo kneels on the floor in front of Jesse, at Genji’s feet and to one side. Jesse has meditated with one or both of them often enough that kneeling shouldn’t be a strain on his legs, especially with a pillow cushioning his legs, but Hanzo had gotten permission from Genji to instruct Jesse to slip his weight sideways onto one hip, or even sit cross-legged, if it looked to be too strenuous. Hanzo hopes Jesse can handle it, though. Something about kneeling makes everything more visceral for Hanzo when he’s doing it for Genji, and he desperately wants Jesse to feel that too. Hanzo can read the reluctance in the tension of Jesse’s frame and he wants to help make it disappear. 

“You look perfect there, Jesse.” Genji always begins with praise, and Hanzo follows his example. Genji’s hand comes up to rest on the back of Hanzo’s neck like a blessing, grounding him, and Hanzo keeps talking. He makes his voice low and smooth, tries to wrap his words around Jesse and cradle him in them like Genji does for him. Take his every thought and worry, shoulder the burden of existing with his words alone. He wouldn’t be able to do it on his own, but Genji is a solid presence at his side. Hanzo will take Jesse into himself and pass him on to Genji, where Genji will take care of both of them.

“Can you breathe with me? Just like in meditation.” He breathes in and out as Hanzo instructs, matching the count of three as he inhales and five as he exhales. Just like every time they’ve meditated since the first, Hanzo can see the minute relaxation begin to seep through Jesse’s muscles until he’s breathing easily along with Hanzo’s now-silent count.

“Look at how well you're doing, Jesse.” There, Hanzo can see a frisson works it’s way down Jesse’s spine at his words. He’s beyond relieved. He’d been hopeful, but still thought it would be much more difficult to help Jesse feel what he feels when he’s on his knees like this. Jesse isn’t there yet, but he can be.

“Such a good boy,” Hanzo continues. “Perfect. You belong on your knees, don't you?” Jesse tenses and lets out a small sound at this, but he’d promised Hanzo not to speak unless he wanted to stop. Hanzo flushes, and realizes he must have flinched in self-recrimination when Genji’s hand massages the nape of his neck in absolution. An honest mistake, then. He can recover from this.

“Shh, Jesse, no need to try to speak. You look so good there. You're perfect like this.” Jesse relaxes, breathing falling back into the slow rhythm that Hanzo set earlier, letting Hanzo's voice wash over him, permeating him, until the meaning soaks into him but the words themselves are lost. Jesse kneels and breathes, punctuated only by the occasional hitch of his breath when Hanzo tells him he’s a good boy.

Hanzo sees the moment that something in Jesse gives, the minute shifts in his posture and breathing, and he just exhales and settles into his spot on the floor. Genji’s hand tightening on the back of Hanzo’s neck lets him know that Genji has seen it as well, and the fingers carding through his hair only to return to cup his cheek so Hanzo can press into it briefly let him know he’s done well for Genji.

He wants to let out a sigh of relief that it was this simple, that he’s done this well, but doesn’t. Genji wouldn’t have agreed to this if he thought it wouldn’t work, and expressing relief would mean admitting he’d still doubted even though Genji had been sure.

Genji slides his palm across the back of Hanzo's neck again and the tension he'd been carrying at having to lead Jesse through this in place of Genji bleeds out of him with each millimeter of skin Genji caresses. Hanzo tips his head sideways to lean against Genji's knee and just lets himself be. He’s brought Jesse this far, and Genji will tell him if he's needed again.

Genji takes his hand off Hanzo as he steps toward Jesse. Jesse’s breathing is heavy enough to be loud in the otherwise quiet room, but still in for three counts and out for five. Jesse has already been primed for him, and Genji picks up right where Hanzo left off. 

“You're doing very well, Jesse,” he croons as he paces around him. Jesse’s head jerks up a fraction, adjusting to the height of Genji’s voice compared to Hanzo’s.

Genji reaches out a hand, running his fingers along the edge of the blindfold, enough that Jesse can feel the barest pressure against his cheekbone through the fabric. He chases the feeling, but Genji cups the back of Jesse’s head and takes the weight of his skull, facing his head forward and slightly down. Jesse goes easily, keep his head there when Genji pulls his hand away, letting the ends of the ribbon weave through his fingertips before they flutter whisper light against Jesse’s back. Even that causes a shiver of sensation to run through Jesse’s body, and Genji feels a similar tremor in himself at how vulnerable Jesse is in this moment. “Be a good boy and stay still for me. Let me look at you.”

Genji continues moving around Jesse, noting how Jesse doesn’t even twitch in response to the varying direction his footsteps are coming from, even when Genji intentionally walks a few inaudible, irregularly timed paces only to let a few footsteps fall heavier from a direction that should be unexpected to anyone paying attention to his movements. _Beautiful,_ Genji thinks.

Jesse’s knees are slightly spread, although not as much as Genji prefers, as much as Hanzo’s are. They can work on that later. His hands are loosely curled on his thighs, chest and stomach rising and falling slowly with his breathing, a flush Hanzo probably didn’t even notice tinting the skin under the hair covering Jesse’s torso. Jesse is also hard, not fully, but noticeably, and Genji is positive Hanzo didn’t notice that. Genji knows that this isn’t about the physicality for Hanzo, which makes things easier for him. Hanzo will already be pleased with what has happened thus far, and Genji doesn’t have to worry about keeping him happy anymore. 

Genji stands between them, looking from Jesse to Hanzo, who is in nearly the same position as Jesse after so many times kneeling for Genji. Hanzo is in a light yukata, and his knees are spread far enough apart that Genji can see the flesh of the inside of his leg from the scars where his prosthetics are usually attached for a good distance up his thigh, and the loosely tied belt allows the fabric to gape over his chest. Hanzo’s eyes are half-lidded and unfocused as he simply exists, waiting on Genji’s bidding to tell him when he needs to come back to himself. Even then, it will be just far enough to follow Genji’s orders without much thought behind them aside from obedience. 

The thought of Jesse being broken down and pieced back together like Hanzo sends another frisson of delight down Genji’s spine. He wouldn’t have been able to train Hanzo as well as he has if he wasn’t observant and clever, and he knew that Jesse wanted Hanzo probably even before Jesse himself did, and that something about the way Genji and Hanzo interacted pinged a small animal part of Jesse’s brain in self-preservation.

Genji was impressed for a moment, because that bit of fear might have led Jesse to see how Genji has broken Hanzo down and remade him into something better, something that is purely _Genji’s_ , and he relished the thought of being able to hold that triumph up, unassailable even in the face of Jesse’s concern. Instead the fear had diffused into bouts of hypervigilance, and sometimes Jesse would turn toward Genji like a flower to the sun, until he caught Hanzo on a bad day and remembered that it had more than a little to do with Genji.

But he also saw how Jesse’s bluster kept anyone from ever truly praising him. How Jesse caught himself when Genji deliberately pulled him aside to compliment him on some small thing, away from everyone except Hanzo, who wouldn’t pay attention to that sort of thing anyway, confident that Genji would always do what was best for them. Genji kept watching Jesse, kept prodding at the soft spots he found, insinuating his way in, guiding Hanzo into drawing Jesse’s attention in further, dropping hints and suggestions and lures until things fell into place like he’d suspected they would from the first time Jesse had smiled at Genji, broad and unguarded.

“Look at you, Jesse. You’re being perfect for me.” Might as well let him know, especially when Genji can see the way Jesse’s breath hitches, the almost imperceptible twitch of his hips when Genji says _for me_. “And you're enjoying this so much. Look how hard you are for me.” Jesse shudders, as if he himself had been unaware of his erection until Genji pointed it out. So perfect.

Genji circles around behind Jesse again, trailing his fingers down either side of Jesse’s neck, down to cup Jesse’s shoulders as he kneels behind him, pulling Jesse’s torso back to lean his weight against Genji’s chest. Genji tips his head forward to skim his lips over the edge of Jesse’s ear, exposed by the way the ribbon presses his hair flat.

“It would be cruel of me to just leave you like this. Hanzo will help you. Hanzo loves sucking cock, and you have such a pretty cock.” He punctuates his statement by trailing a finger up the underside of Jesse’s cock, following the path of a vein. Jesse lets out a sound that trails off into a gasp and arches slightly into the touch. If it had been Hanzo, Genji would have punished him for moving, but it takes time to instill such discipline. Genji lets it slide, and presses Jesse’s head back to rest on his shoulder, then moves his attention to Hanzo, still kneeling silent and unseeing across from them. He knows to stay where he’s put until Genji calls for him.

“Hanzo,” and Genji will never tire of the way Hanzo seems to come to life just for Genji, as if he ceased to exist between the times Genji calls for him. “Come here and put your mouth to good use. Jesse, hands on the floor, out of Hanzo’s way.”

Jesse moves his arms as Hanzo leans forward on his own hands, using them to walk his torso the few feet to put his mouth within reach of Jesse’s cock, letting his thighs splay out behind him, supporting himself as he tries to take Jesse’s length in in a single movement. He chokes, of course, as Genji had known he would. Genji strokes a hand through Hanzo’s hair and draws him up to watch the tears well in his eyes as he tries to stifle a cough with one hand. Genji makes a _tch_ sound.

“Carefully, anija. It’s not a race,” Genji chides. Hanzo looks abashed, and lowers his eyes in apology, before lowering himself to lick up Jesse’s cock, gauging it’s length before he tries again. He stops most of the way down this time, presumably when he feels his throat spasm. Genji has trained Hanzo to suck dick well, but Jesse is larger than he is.

Perhaps he can combine training Hanzo to take Jesse’s cock without choking with teaching Jesse not to orgasm before Genji allows him to. Thoughts for another time, though. Hanzo will fall back on his own rules and edge Jesse if Genji doesn’t explicitly tell him to let Jesse come, and Genji wants Jesse’s first time coming for him to be nice and easy.

“That feels good, doesn’t it, Jesse? You were beautiful there, being so good kneeling for me, that I thought you should have a reward. Hanzo’s quite skilled at this, isn’t he? Hanzo, do the tongue thing,” _the tongue thing_ being a particular trick Genji had learned from a whore back in Hanamura, and dutifully taught his brother. Just as he thought, Jesse’s whole body convulses against Genji, only Hanzo’s training and upper body strength keeping him from being bucked off Jesse’s lap.

“Mmm, see how good this is? How good I can be to you when you’re good for me? And you’re being so good, Jesse. You’re gorgeous like this. You and Hanzo both.” Jesse keens so loudly in his ear that Genji only knows Hanzo moans because of the tremor it sends through Jesse, and because he’s made sure that Hanzo will moan for him when he wants it.

Genji keeps murmuring at both of them, measuring out his praise of Hanzo to the shortness of Jesse’s breath and the tension in his hands as they clench and release the edge of the cushion.

“You’re both being very good for me, and I think Hanzo has earned a reward, too. When I tell you to, Jesse, you’re going to give Hanzo his reward.” Even through the double haze of his docility and lust, Jesse is still hanging on Genji’s words, and he tips his face into Genji’s throat, either in acknowledgement or confusion. It doesn’t matter, because Genji knows how to get what he wants from Jesse. “Come for me, Jesse,” he whispers, and Jesse does, crying out wordlessly and arching so violently that Genji wraps an arm around his chest to hold him in place, his body a line of tension between his knees on the pillow and his head on Genji’s shoulder.

When he resettles, slumped against Genji now rather than merely leaning, Hanzo draws back, his lips swollen red and shiny with wet. There’s a flush covering his face and running down his chest, and his swollen cock has parted the folds of his yukata, but Genji made clear to him before they started that his priority tonight would be Jesse. Hanzo had accepted the cost of his own pleasure for the chance to bring Jesse into the fold. Still, Genji can’t help but reach out and trace his thumb across Hanzo’s slick bottom lip, feeling the heat of it and the rush of Hanzo’s erratic breath puffing over his hand.

“Very good, anija. I’m proud of you,” Hanzo smiles the same small smile he always does at these words, pleased with himself and not quite sure he deserves to be, happy to let Genji make the decision for him. Genji feels Jesse’s heaving lungs taper down into a more steady rhythm and brings his hand back from Hanzo, running the back of his fingers down Jesse’s cheek. “You as well, Jesse. You were both very good for me.” Jesse makes a high, soft noise and practically curls his body into Genji, hiding his face against Genji’s neck. Interesting. Hanzo doesn’t cling to him like this even now, and Jesse is doing it unprompted. Genji can work with this. “It’s alright, Jesse. I’ve got you.” Jesse relaxes, but keeps as much contact as he can between them.

When Jesse’s breathing and heart rate even out Genji presses a kiss to his temple before resting his cheek there so he can murmur straight into Jesse’s ear now that his brain can process the words again.

“I’m going to be so good to you now that you’re mine, Jesse.” All the tension that Jesse had lost suddenly surges back into his frame, and he makes a small wounded sound. He tries to curl into himself, away from Genji’s touch, but Genji holds him close and strokes his hair. “Shh, Jesse. You’ll be so much better now.” Genji smiles brightly.

He looks down at Jesse, shaking silently with the tears spilling from under the ribbon, and across at Hanzo, eyes still pointed at the floor and waiting for Genji to tell him what to do. “You’re both mine now.”

_Perfect_ , like Hanzo had said. And now Genji will have two pieces of perfection to kneel for him.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: the specific relationship portrayed here is unhealthy, but that is not a condemnation of the D/s lifestyle in general. There are many healthy ways to be in a satisfying D/s relationship, but the foundation of all of them is to keep things _safe, sane, and consensual_. The manipulation involved here violates those principles. Stay safe, friends.
> 
> That said, thanks to my partner in crime, hands, who helped spawn this piece of filth and helped me polish it up, and also to the McReyes server for being a den of iniquity.
> 
> Title is from the Bible (Proverbs 5:3 ESV):
> 
> _For the lips of a forbidden woman drip honey, and her speech is smoother than oil_


End file.
